


are you bored yet?

by that_yellow_umbrella



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a little teasing because jjp, domestic jjp, jaebeom bothering jinyoung, soft and cute jjp just because, welcome to jjp fluff train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_yellow_umbrella/pseuds/that_yellow_umbrella
Summary: The one where Jaebeom wakes Jinyoung up at 3 in the morning just because he wants to eat ramen with him.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 166





	are you bored yet?

**Author's Note:**

> hello! how are you today?  
> kind of edited this one.  
> and YES i thought of this while listening to are you bored yet by wallows.  
> have fun reading! ( ◕◡◕)っ ♡

_**3 A.M.** _

Any normal person with a proper body clock would be asleep by now, but no, not for Jaebeom. He finally finished cleaning his apartment after nagging Jinyoung to go back to his bedroom to rest after his shoot. When Jinyoung knocked on his door at 1 in the morning asking if he could stay the night, who is Jaebeom to deny him? They’ve been missing each other for the whole week of almost jam packed schedule from the actor and Jaebeom has been busy recording new music.

Ideally, Jaebeom would join his boyfriend in the bedroom, but his cats decided to be little monsters and ruin his rags that ended up pieces everywhere in their room - and while he was at it, he just did a general cleaning.

But after finishing all his chores, Jaebeom still doesn’t have any desire to sleep and instead have this urge to wake his boyfriend up and hang out with him. 

_No, I can’t do that because he needs to sleep. We can just talk when he wakes up._

_Yes, wake him up and catch up because I can’t sleep._

But that would mean disturbing the younger from his slumber and who knows if Jinyoung got any sleep this week because of his endeavors. 

Jaebeom carefully opens the door to his bedroom and peaks at Jinyoung. The younger is still wearing the same clothes when he entered the apartment and his bags are right beside him. He’s definitely tired.

_Don’t wake him up. He really needs to rest._

So Jaebeom decides to let the younger sleep in peace and just cook some noodles for himself. Maybe a bowl of ramen would help him get sleepy.

But his apartment is quiet, too quiet. His cats are sleeping, his boyfriend is sleeping, and Jaebeom’s selfish mind is nagging him to wake Jinyoung up and eat snacks with him. So after preparing the ramen, Jaebeom goes back to his bedroom to check on Jinyoung again.

“Nyoung,” Jaebeom softly pokes Jinyoung’s cheeks to wake him up.

The younger continues to snore a little which makes Jaebeom guilty for waking him up, “Nyoung, can you wake up for a while?”

Jinyoung stirs from his sleep and slowly opens his eyes, “Hyung? Is there something wrong?” It’s one of those moments when Jaebeom can’t help but turn into mush because of his boyfriend. So he kisses his forehead, “No, no, nothing’s wrong. Let’s go to the kitchen.”

Jinyoung just eyes him curiously and lets his boyfriend hold his hand while they walk to the kitchen. Jaebeom carefully pulls his chair to let him sit and places the bowl of ramen in front of him.

Jaebeom sits beside him and starts to dig in his own bowl while Jinyoung quietly glares at the food in front of him and then to Jaebeom as he tries to process what is happening to him, he calmly breathes in and out and turns to Jaebeom.

“Lim Jaebeom.”

Jaebeom stops slurping his soup and smiles at his boyfriend, “Yes, Nyoung?”

“Did you fucking wake me up to eat ramen with you?”

“No, why would you think that?” Jaebeom continues to eat his ramen even if he knows how Jinyoung is glaring at him to death.

“Lim Jaebeom.”

“Okay! Okay, I may have woken you up to eat with me, what’s wrong with that?”

“And you can’t wait for me to wake up instead?”

Jaebeom stops eating and places his chopsticks down, “Hey! You did that to me the last time too!”

“When?! I didn’t do that to you!” 

“Hey! You woke me up for sex last time because you said you couldn’t sleep!”

“How did you know?! I didn’t tell you that!” Jinyoung points hard at Jaebeom. And as far as he can remember, yes, he did wake his boyfriend up for sex because he couldn’t sleep, but it was his secret and he never even told him the reason about it.

“Well I was about to sleep after that round and I heard you said you still couldn’t sleep!”

“And this is your revenge? To eat ramen with me.”

“Yes!”

“And you can’t eat ramen alone?”

Jinyoung’s sleep deprived self still wants to fight with his boyfriend. But after a week of missing him, he couldn’t help but sigh and actually realize how much he misses him. When he knocked at Jaebeom’s door and asked if he could stay the night, he immediately just walked to his room and slumped his tired body. He even forgot to kiss and hug him as the elder just told him to rest. 

But this is Jaebeom, his boyfriend does weird things which he couldn’t understand at most times and that includes waking him up at 3 in the morning just because he wants to eat ramen with him. _Just because._

So Jinyoung expresses his sigh and looks at Jaebeom, “Hyung, why did you really wake me up?”

“I just wanted a reason to be with you, that’s all.” Jaebeom holds Jinyoung’s left hand and kisses his knuckles as he continues to eat.

Jinyoung can’t help but smile. _Yeah, he can’t fight with his boyfriend if he’s like this. Goodbye to that sleep he can do it later._

Jinyoung touches his boyfriend’s cheek and kisses him, “Fine, hyung.”

They continue to eat peacefully and since they’re both awake at this hour, Jinyoung can’t help but propose to watch the sunrise after they finish the food. It’s been a while since the last time they watched the sunrise together. It was their routine when they were younger, but since they both moved out of the dorm and got their own places, they never actually had the time.

“Are you sure? Do you want to go back to sleep instead?”

“No, it’s okay, hyung. Let’s just wash the dishes then go to the rooftop.”

________________________________

Jinyoung can’t help but smile at his boyfriend. Jaebeom was so excited to watch the sunrise together with him that he brought his film camera to the rooftop. It really has been a while since they’ve been together like this. Just alone, enjoying the view and capturing nature. 

“Hyung, we finally finished filming for Yacha and we’re just shooting short scenes for the drama so I’m sorry if I’ll be staying at your place most of the time.”

Jaebeom giggles at his statement, he has been pestering his boyfriend to stay at his place every time he’s doing a shoot. And every time he asks Jinyoung if he wants to move in, the younger just says that ‘it’s not the time’ or ‘let’s wait a little more’, but to Jaebeom, as long as Jinyoung goes to him if he can, it’s enough.

“You know you can stay as long as you want, right?”

“I know that, hyung. But living together- you know just the two of us is a big decision, let’s do it step by step. I already promised you forever, right?”

Jaebeom smiles at that, “Yes, forever.”

“I miss watching the sunrise with you, we’re both busy we don’t have the time to do the things we always do together,” Jaebeom places his head at Jinyoung’s shoulder. They’re both sitting on the roof where they can both watch the sunrise and Jinyoung can’t help and kiss Jaebeom’s forehead.

“I know, hyung. I miss it too.”

As they watch the sunrise together in peace, they both reminisce on their years back, back when they were trainees, when they debuted, when they did a hiatus, debuted with their five friends, when they did a comeback, it really has been that long. Almost half of their lives they’ve been together and they will continue to do so. 

Jinyoung feels warm and happy with the love he has for Jaebeom. Even with all the fights, teasing, hard days, and even the lighter days, he’s really content with everything. Everything with Jaebeom. 

“Jaebeom hyung, I love you.”

Jinyoung didn’t hear a response from the elder. And as he looks at him, Jaebeom is sleeping peacefully on his shoulder with his mouth open while holding his film camera closely to his chest. He giggles a little with his hyung’s position, but it’s okay. 

Jinyoung can get used to this. _He really can._

**  
****  
**  
**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be on their anniv but im having a writers block:(  
> thank you very much for reading!  
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated  
> drop by on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tyellowumbrella) my DMs are always open if u want to rant, want a prompt, or literally anything!  
> 


End file.
